Last Alliance-Hekireki
hekireki is a japanese song. hekireki means thunderclap in japanese. Lyrics (English): There's no change reflected in my clean eyes along the roadside Running through mach-50 dreams A whirlwind has coiled around my wrists Making a vow to the wounds I got from my past self The blue sky is wrapped in grey I've waited impatiently as the wind caresses my shoulders I've continued to hold on with both hands To a nihilistic hope called "thunderclap" I keep on running - I stop I keep on hitting away - I open my fists Engraved in my palms Is each step that let me arrive to today Tomorrow is enduring the tears of the twilight sky With its own wind blowing To when we, before long, become adults Thunderclap Who are the rivals who are allies with others? It's easier than being afraid So I run, striking out my fists again Driving away the 'loneliness' lodged in my heart Until now I quickly continue to lose But I keep betting on myself My permanent image is Lucky 7 A competitive cross-counter with my past self I've continued to aspire But this path is still going on Surely "freak of nature" is engraved On the palms of my wrenched-open hands If the rain's surprise attack Had put an end to this story Someday it would harden the earth And would become the path we walk on The storm passes, there's a break in the clouds New light shall pour out again At that moment, I can likely meet myself face-to-face Tomorrow is enduring the tears of the twilight sky With its own wind blowing To when we, before long, become adults Thunderclap Lyrics (Japanese): kuriin aizu ni utsuru henka no nai robou no ue hashirinukeru mahha gojuu no yume tsumujikaze ga tekubi ni karamitsuki kinou no boku kara kuratta kizu ni chikau aoi sora wa haiiro ni tsutsumare machiwabita kono kaze ga kata naderu ryou no te ni nigiritsuzuketekita "seiten no hekireki" to iu nihiru na kibou hashiritsuzukeru ashi o tome uchitsuzukeru kobushi o hiraita te no hira ni kizanda kyou ni tadoritsuku tame no ippo asu wa asu no kaze ga fuku sa to tasogare sora de namida koraete yagate otona ni naru bokura e seiten no HEKIREKI teki wa dare de mikata wa dare nanda? anzuru yori mo umu ga kantan da dakara boku wa hashiri, mata kobushi o uchi kokoro ni yadoru "kodoku" o oiharau ima made zutto maketsuzukete dakedo boku wa boku ni kaketsuzukete kienai imeeji wa rakkii sebun kinou no boku to seriata kurosu kauntaa akogaretsuzuketeta dakara michi wa mada tsuzuku kojiaketa te no hira ni kizamareta "tenpenchii" kitto fuiuchi no ame ga kono monogatari o tozashita to shite mo izure chi o katamete bokura no aruku michi to naru arashi wa sari kumo no kirema ni arata na hikari ga mata sosogu darou sono toki boku wa boku ni deaeru ka na asu wa asu no kaze ga fuku sa to tasogare sora de namida koraete yagate otona ni naru bokura e seiten no HEKIREKI